User blog:WageGannon6/WageGannon6 3rd Anniversary Plans!
Hello guys, this is WageGannon6 here and I am here to give you plans for the 3rd anniversary for WageGannon6! This'll regard my normal channel on youtube, Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl, and various projects as well! Normal WageGannon6 Stuff *Each series is planned to get a reboot and will focus on just their characters and no crossovers in their episodes (However, there will still be some but they will not count as part of their series). Episodes will not be numbered as well for their series. *A new WageGannon6 video will be made later this week. (SPOILER ALERT: It's a TF2 Dub) *I will upload 2 unboxing videos I have not uploaded yet. (The things are 2 LEGO Dimension figures.) *A new parody series will return and it will be called "Silly Songs with Babo" featuring Babo from Uglydolls performing covers of Silly Songs from Veggietales. *I have not planned to make a gaming series of LEGO Dimensions, however I will make a video series of dubs of the game in a similair fashion to Games' Funniest Moments. Super WageGannon6 Bros. Brawl Stuff *Before you ask, the series is not cancelled. It has been put on hiatus this time. *Some characters are being replaced, which are Yarn Yoshi and New Weird Al. Yarn Yoshi is leaving because I already have Black Yoshi and I thought 1 Yoshi is good enough. And I thought New Weird Al would play to similair too the other Weird Al in Lawl. *The 2 replacements will be... Redford-02.png|'Redford' (Mega Jump, Yarn Yoshi's replacement) Paul blart mall cop02.jpg|'Paul Blart' (Paul Blart: Mall Cop, New Weird Al's replacement) *That's right folks, Paul Blart is coming soon as a normal playable character instead of DLC. So, the 4 DLC characters will be... 1. Shaun the Sheep 2. Mounty Oum 3. Tekkaman 4. Sailor Jupiter *As for the Taichi vs. Drix debate, it is now decided that Drix will be the next character. Taichi will be made later. *The Halloween special feature has been sadly scrapped, I did not feel like doing it and instead, I will do something similair for december. (Sorry just in case. :\) *A remake of Wage's moveset will be made later in December and will use moves from the Uglydoll comics and ugly guide books instead of made up moves. *I have planned to do more assist trophies, but they will be made once all the playable characters (including DLC) have their movesets. Other Stuff! NOTE: This contains stuff you may not know about. *The WageGannon6 Show, a fanfic series on DeviantArt will happen to continue, as well for the 3rd episode of the series and so on. *Paltec Androids: Robotic Adventure, I am not sure if this will be scrapped due to the other projects created by 2 friends of mine involving androids on DeviantArt. *A Bitstrip series "The Crossover without a Good Name", might be scrapped and replaced with a simple Bitstrips series instead featuring a friend of mine on Bitstrips. *Universe of Smash Bros Lawl: The Series may be scrapped because I do not feel like continuing the series because of some people based off users are villians and that it would be criticized in a bad way. That is all I have for plans for the 3rd anniversary of WageGannon6, stay tuned. ;) Category:Blog posts Category:Announcement Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl Category:Update